


The ties that bond us together

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Light Dominance, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, MCU Kink Bingo, Making Out, Multi, Nudity, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes, nb!Bobbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Fitz goes a little out of his mind with desire when his partners use his clothes.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Florchis's MCU Kink Bingo





	The ties that bond us together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Al! ❤❤

“I didn’t think you could look any sexier than with that cocktail dress of yours, and yet here you are proving me wrong.”

Bobbi pushes him against the back of the door, and honestly, that is a big part of the appeal, their hands holding onto the lapels of his suit, and his hands on their hips. They still tower over him a bit, but now that they are not wearing heels Fitz feels emboldened to pull them closer and squeeze the top of their thighs. 

“You are too coherent to be as turned on as you say.”

The makeup is starting to come apart on their face, and Fitz has always been weak for them at that moment, at the transition between sex deity and his very real partner. Still, Bobbi is looking at him with defiance and just a bit of mockery, and he won’t go soft on them at this moment- in any sense of the word  _ soft. _ What Would Hunter Do is what usually gets him out of this kind of predicament, and channeling his boyfriend’s persona, he boldly places their hands on top of his growing erection. 

The teasing rolls off his tongue naturally, Hunter’s preferred term of endearment included, “See it for yourself, love.”

Bobbi mewls, enchanted, and if he wasn’t so focused on the way they are touching him and on the way they look devastatingly gorgeous, Fitz probably would puff out his chest. 

“Bold move, kid.”

He kisses them then, tugging on the tie they are wearing around their neck, a messy kiss of asserting dominance. Bobbi allows him to bite their lips, and it’s both parts infuriating and rewarding, being able to take control but at the same time knowing that he can only manage it because they are  _ letting  _ him. 

Power is a constant struggle with Bobbi, who not only wields it naturally and deftly but who is also reluctant to let it go at any moment, afraid of losing themself if it goes too far. They are trying to undo his belt in a feverish way, and Fitz knows is because of impatience but it’s also a deflective technique. He lets them keep on fumbling with his buckle, and pulls their face to his eye level. He bites them, hard, on their collarbone, and that is another move he learned from Hunter.

“Let me show you what I know about boldness.”

They smirk down at him and Fitz pushes apart the guilty tie- how they thought they could wear this tie without prompting this reaction out of him, he can’t imagine, or maybe they were hoping precisely on this reaction- to start opening the buttons on their shirt. He waits for a subtle nod on their part before pushing apart the lapels- the fact they are not binding today is a strong signal that they are not going through a bad episode of dysphoria, but better safe than sorry- and lowering his head with a long line of open-mouthed kisses down their shoulder.

There is a point in the middle of their breasts perfect for licking, but he lets the moment build- he knows they are expecting him to go there and anticipation is one hell of an aphrodisiac. Bobbi has let go of his belt to tangle their fingers on the nape of his neck and Fitz bites them on retaliation. He straightens himself and reverses their position, their back pressed hard against the wall. They are bending their knees a little so they are a similar height, and Fitz appreciates the effort but he is not about to let them go away with any cheekiness. He pins both their hands against the wall, and maybe they will always be  _ letting  _ him get away with exerting dominance, but that doesn’t mean he can’t make it his own too. 

“Did you think you could get away with wearing this?”

There is a ringlet of blonde hair falling on their eyes, and Fitz needs to reign in his will with an iron-clad hand.

“Maybe I wanted to see what you would do about it?”

That is, of course, the moment Hunter chooses to walk in the hall.

“What in the hell is taking you two so lon-?” Fitz can hear him placing something ceramic on the small table where they leave their keys and his socked footsteps getting closer to them.“Oh, Bob. What have you done to this poor lad?”

“I wore his tie,” Bobbi replies, at the same time saucy and impertinent, and Fitz presses harder on their wrists while Hunter tuts.

“That won’t do, love. Don’t you remember that one time I wore one of his sweaters and he fucked me into next month?”

“Maybe I do.”

“Oh. I see.” Fitz looks at him from the corner of his eyes, Hunter is sprawled in half-shadow on the comfy chair they have on the living room. Fitz can’t see his face, and that is probably good: bratty Bobbi is more than a handful and he can’t afford to get distracted. “I will let you to it, then. The lad seems to have the situation under control, don’t you, Fitz?”

It is affectionate and he mostly loves it, but the way they treat him like a child can be infuriating sometimes. It is not rational, but somehow ripping off Bobbi’s shirt seems like the correct way to prove he is not a child.

“Take off your bra,” he orders Bobbi, in the coolest voice he can manage. “If you wanted me to lust after you, give me something to lust after.” They follow the command without a pip, a certain understanding between them. His bad hand sometimes misbehaves with the small hooks, and if that happens is a fire sure way to throw off his entire mood. “Keep the tie, though.”

If he thought the tie looked good on them, the contrast between the dark material and their alabaster skin is sinful. Fitz is pressing his mouth against theirs insistently even before the bra falls on top of the shirt. He rubs his hands against their sides, following the goosebumps that are rising. There is a hint of alcohol still on their breath and Fitz chases it with his tongue, Bobbi’s thumbs looking recklessly for the loops on his belt.

He is dizzy when the kiss breaks, and that’s why when he sees Hunter, leaning against the kitchen doorframe, topless but wearing another one of Fitz’s ties, he kind of believes it is a hallucination. He fights off the smile that threatens to take over his face and instead moves one hand away from the side of Bobbi’s breasts to make a come-hither gesture at their boyfriend. Hunter comes trotting to him, and playfully shoves Bobbi apart with his hip.

“It wasn’t fair they were getting all the attention,” he explains through gritted teeth while Bobbi elbows him in retaliation.

Fitz can physically feel his pupils expanding with the sight of them side by side like this.

“Go to the couch, both of you.” He pats them both on the asses to get them going, and both of them giggle. “Take off your pants, but don’t touch the ties.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse" square in my [ MCU Kink Bingo Card.](https://florchis.tumblr.com/post/611271088493805568/here-is-my-mcu-kink-bingo-card-currently) And the "Tie" square in my [Marvel Polyship Bingo Card.](https://florchis.tumblr.com/post/189650837251/currently-taking-prompts-for-this-just-remember)  
> I'm accepting prompts for both of them on[ my Tumblr](http://florchis.tumblr.com/ask) or here!  
> *  
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
